Ezio's Journey
by TOASTYFROSTY
Summary: We all know that Ezio is a guest character in Soul Calibur V, but what if he was the 360 exclusive for Mortal Kombat 9? What would his story be? R&R is appreciated. May change to M.
1. Chapter 1

He sat up against the tree, nervously. He had seen strange trees back in Italy, but they were nothing compared to these. Ezio Auditore da Firenze looked at the trees, all of them, in half adoration, half disgust.

The trees had faces.

The bark of the tree compared to the lighting wasn't playing tricks on him. No, these trees were living, _breathing_, and he also noticed a few dead bodies strewn around the mouths of them.

_"Great," _Ezio thought, _"I'm in a forest full of trees who eat men alive, and I have no idea where I am."_

"What's happening?," Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Rebecca answered, "Desmond's vitals are fine, and he seems to be rather calm, it's just that Ezio has dropped off of Italy's map."

"So, he's basically somewhere that the Animus doesn't know about?", Shaun asked in a clipped tone.

"Smart boy.", Rebecca teased.

Ezio heard a sound, most likely the snapping of a branch, and hid behind a rather calm tree. Peering around the trunk, he spotted a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a cerulean colored bustier with silver trims, and a raindrop shaped bust. Her bosom is held in place by strings of black, which seductively reveals her cleavage. His first thought that she was a courtesan, though oddly dressed, as he noticed that there were no trousers covering her legs. A long strip of cloth covered the front of her waist, and she wore thigh length boots of the same color, silver earrings, and gauntlets similarly designed to her boots. He slid out from behind the tree.

"Excuse me miss," he said, and she turned toward him, "Would you mind telling me just where I am located?"

"In the Living Forest, of course." She gave him a look-over. "You're not from here, are you?"

Ezio grinned. "Obviously not. I am from Italy. Tell me, just how may I get there?"

Her kindness quickly dissolved. "An Earthrealmer? I do not tolerate people such as you in Outworld!" She quickly unsheathed two fan-like weapons.

_"A fight? This woman has no idea what she is about to get herself into." _He positioned himself into a fighting stance, and was ready to defend.

She lunged, her steel fans aimed at his throat, but Ezio nimbly dodged the attack. Using his hidden blade, he countered, stabbing her in the side. Stumbling backwards, Kitana was surprised. She hadn't expected the attack to be countered. Ezio seized this opportunity and punched, connecting with her head, and again, in her gut. He kicked, aiming for her kneecap, but she had disappeared. He suddenly noticed two fans whirling toward him. He ducked just in time, much to Kitana's dismay. She lunged again and again, but he always countered her attacks. Agitated, she lunged with extreme ferocity, but he countered, stabbing her again, feeling ribs break under the strain of his blade. Then he performed a fierce uppercut, shattering her jaw. Knocked down, she seized an opportunity and performed an uppercut, sending him flying. Dazed, Ezio noticed that the Armor of Altair wasn't functioning properly, as he felt the uppercut. Confused, he was hit with the fans, and he bled profusely. He countered one more time, and she stood again dazed. Unsheathing his hidden blades, he brutally slit her throat, and as she fell, he felt at a loss of words. Never before had he shown such brutality, and it surprised him greatly. Knowing he must find out what was happening, he left the area, searching for one to find answers.

"So, what do we do?" Lucy asked, concerned for Desmond's safety.

"We're gonna have to wait it out, I guess." Rebecca replied tensly


	2. Notice

Dear Readers:

I will open up this story so I can edit it again. One anonymous reviewer said it would be cool if I continued the story, so, I am.

Thank you for all of the reviews. If you want, leave ideas for me in a review or PM me with them.

Grazie,

TOASTYFROSTY


	3. Chapter 2: The Seduttore di Firenze

"WHO KILLED HER?"

"Emperor, I don't know but-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES, TARKATAN!" The Emperor of Outworld, Shao Khan, was furious.

Someone not involved with the Earthrealm-Outworld tournament had killed his daughter, and this meant that somebody was here who was not invited. He was currently taking his anger out on the informant of the incident. Once done, he turned his attention to Baraka, the general of the Tarkatan army.

"Go to the Living Forest. Find their spot of battle, sniff out this human filth, and exterminate him."

Baraka nodded and ordered his underlings to follow him out of the fortress. As he watched him leave, Khan glanced at the informant. He was still standing in the same spot, shaking from the Emperor's outburst.

"Leave my sight before I regret letting you live, informant."

The informant scampered away leaving the Emperor to his own devices.

– – –

Ezio was confused beyond belief. He had just killed the _puttana _who had attacked him out of nowhere, and escaped that cursed forest. Now, he was in a clearing—or at least that was what he thought until he almost walked himself off a cliff. Luckily, there were bridges that crossed these crevasses. They were not sturdy by any means, but Ezio managed to cross without problems. At the other side of the ravine, he spotted a hut. There seemed to be no one inside, but just to be safe, he peered through the window.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze saw the scariest creature that he had ever seen. The..._thing_...had no hair. There were spikes protruding from its arms, and there were prominent cuts near the wrists of it. While Ezio was debating what they were, a blade extended from one of the cuts, and the creature cut a slab of meat with it. Ezio managed to hold back the vomit.

Slowly, Ezio moved his wrist to the point where his Hidden Gun was pointing at the creature. Then, just as slowly, Ezio moved his other hand to the trigger, and pulled. The resulting explosion was much too loud for the assassin's tastes, but gunpowder will do that. Thankfully, there wasn't another hut like this one in his immediate sight, so Ezio was sure he would not be detected.

The thing was dead, that much was certain. There was a large amount of blood on the floor, and a hole where the bullet had entered the creature's back. Ezio walked inside the hut, and, to be sure, checked the creature's pulse. There was none. Satisfied, the Assassin closed the orange eyes of his victim.

"Requiescat in pace."

Kneeling over the deceased creature, he took in its features. He had already observed the arms, now he focused on the face. Its eyes had been orange, and had pupils similar to a cat's. Its teeth were sharp and jagged, protruding from its mouth. Its tongue was thin, and Ezio wouldn't be surprised if it couldn't talk or had extreme difficulties in doing so. Its ears were pointed, and they were small. Very small. The Assassin took in every single one of these features so he could spot another should he need to.

After searching the hut for anything valuable—of which he found nothing—Ezio left the hut. After walking for a time, he stumbled upon a vast city, covering a large area of the cliff. In what Ezio assumed to be the gate, there was a human posted to guard it. The guard was a _bella donna_, dressed in rather revealing body armor. She seemed bored, and Ezio was determined to persuade this one.

"_Mi scusi, signorina, _but do you know where I could find a man of authority?"

The guard gave Ezio a look over. "Right through these gates, sir. But I wouldn't bother ourEmperor at the moment."

"And why would that be?"

"He is holding a tournament at the moment, and he is extremely busy."

He walked towards the guard and lowered his voice, "But surely, _madonna_, you could make an exception?"

"What do you mean?"

"_La signora,_I simply want to talk to your Emperor to discuss my leave of this place." The Assassin took the chin of the guard into his thumb and index finger.

The guard blushed, and this was a sign that Ezio's seduction was doing it magic. '_Molto bene._'

"I-I don't know, sir. I'm not sure if it is in my...my..." She faltered as the _Seduttore di Firenze _looked into her eyes almost lustfully.

"Will you let me in, _il mio amore_?"

"I...I..." Words left her and she nodded.

"_Grazie_." Ezio left after kissing her lightly on the lips.

– – –

As Baraka entered the Living Forest, he ordered his minions to spread out, just in case Ezio had decided to stay here. In the meantime, Baraka himself found the main spot of battle through Kitana's scent. He had sniffed around for a while, attempting to pick up any new scents that he did not recognize from any of the other combatant's blood. The main problem was the sheer amount of blood that was on the floor; it would have confused even the keenest Tarkatan to insanity. Luckily for his squad, however, Baraka was pretty much already at that point.

Exhausted, the Tarkatan General sat on the floor of the forest, ears focused on finding any sound that came from the vines of the living trees. This was the closest that Baraka had ever come to failing one of the Emperor's assignments. This was the hardest of all of them—until he spotted a particularly fresh pool of blood.

At least, it was a bit fresher than the other, dryer pools that he was used to finding here. To top it all off, not only was it the intruder's, the scent was new.

Baraka called his squad back to him almost immediately.

– – –

_Lucy: How's he doing?_

_Rebecca: He's fine, Lucy. I've only said that exact thing for the past hour._

_Shaun: Are you sure that the vitality machine is working, Rebecca? For all we know, it could be malfunctioning and Desmond could be dreaming up his version of Paradise._

_Rebecca: Yes, I'm sure, Shaun._(to self)_Note to self: Check the vitality machine._

_Lucy: Shaun, who would think this as paradise?_

_Shaun: You know as well as I do that his mind is a bit, shall we say, out of whack._

_Lucy: That may be true, but the only person I can think of that would even consider this paradise is Clay_(Subject 16)_._

_Shaun: Well...Okay, you win. But if he isn't dreaming it, and he isn't imagining it, what in the world is the Animus generating?_

(there's a lapse in the conversation)

_Rebecca: Maybe it isn't in this world..._

_Shaun: Desmond's not the only one to have gone insane on us, apparently._

_Rebecca: Think about it, Shaun. The Animus is only generating what the ancestor experiences. The last recorded time he was in Italy, he was in that Vault, being talked to by Minerva. She could have transported Ezio to this plane of existence to test him or something._(looks at the viewing monitor)_And besides, where on this earth would Ezio find a monster like that?_(points at Tarkatan)

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. I realized I should continue this story after all of the positive feedback it received. **_**Grazie, **_**readers, and have a nice day.**


	4. Notice 2

**Dear loyal readers,**

It has come to my attention that a large variety of you want me to continue Ezio's Journey. Well, those people will be overjoyed to hear that it is continuing it's glorious reign as my favorite Fanfic to write. So please, bear with me for a moment as I type up the next chapter of the story.

Sincerely,

TOASTYFROSTY


End file.
